


because someone needs to be on will's side

by ataxophilia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is better than you, Gen, and not happy with will's status as suspect, forensics madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataxophilia/pseuds/ataxophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys catch a jury-bound Beverly up with the latest gossip - Will Graham is the new main suspect in the copycat killer case. Beverly is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because someone needs to be on will's side

**Author's Note:**

> Written and set just after Relevés (s1ep12), so contains spoilers and isn't canon-compliant with Savoureux. 
> 
> I'm too lazy to find a beta, so any errors are mine and mine alone. (There will probably be lots.)

"Alright," Beverly says, settling into position on the hotel bed, phone caught between her shoulder and her ear, hands full of chocolate and coffee. “Catch me up."

On the other end of the line, Jimmy lets out a low whistle. “Where to begin?" he asks, and Beverly rolls her eyes, placing the coffee down on the bedside table and pulling the packet of chocolate open.

"Did you blow up the lab again?" she asks, half her attention focused on the food. Jimmy and Brian might be snarky shits, but they’re not idiots; she trusts them to keep the good ship FBI up and running for a few days without her help.

Brian splutters - if Brian’s there then they’re both still in the lab, they never go out to the bar without her - and says, “That was one time, and nothing got badly damaged."

"I don’t know, your ego was pretty bruised," Beverly points out. There’s another outraged noise from Brian, so she adds, “Seriously guys, give me the gossip."

"Uh," Jimmy starts, Brian muttering furiously in the background; “The Madchen girl died - freak fire accident in the hospital."

"Or possibly not such an accident," Brian pipes up. “According to Graham, she was murdered. With a comb."

Jimmy tuts slightly, says, “There’s no proof of murder yet. It could have been a suicide."

Beverly pulls a face - the whole Madchen case had been pretty horrific ordeal - and asks, “But Will doesn't think so?"

"Will thinks it was the copycat killer from the Shrike case," Brian tells her, his voice ringing with disapproval.

"I thought that was Boyle." Beverly frowns, reaching for her coffee. These phone calls normally revolve around which interns threw up while she was gone, not actual cases. It’s a lot harder to figure things through from a hotel room than it is in the lab.

Someone hums their agreement - it sounds like Jimmy, but Beverly swears the two of them get more and more alike each day - and Brian says, “Apparently not. At least, Graham says it’s not."

Beverly’s frown gets deeper. “Any ideas who it could be, then?" she asks. Being so out of the loop bugs her; she’s used to being the one who finds the links, not the one asking about them hours later.

There’s a long pause after her question. She pulls her phone away from her ear, checks that she’s still connected, and then says, “Guys?" at the same time that Jimmy starts talking.

"We thought it was Hobbs’ daughter - Jack had us do some research, check out Hobbs’ travelling details, that kind of thing, and it turns out she was with him when he killed all the girls. Jack thinks she was the bait. Found the girls, brought them to daddy so he could kill them."

It makes sense, Beverly thinks. The Hobbs girl starts killing as a homage to her father, develops a taste for it, sticks at it. Jimmy’s got that twist in his voice though, the one that means there’s more to the story. “But?" she prompts.

Jimmy sighs, and Brian mutters something that could be, “She’ll find out eventually," which sets them off squabbling inaudibly until Beverly repeats herself.

"But?" She forces her voice steady even though her stomach is already sinking with dread. Her boys haven’t treated her this delicately since she caught an ex cheating on her - it’s got to be something awful for them to debate telling her about it.

"It’s Graham," Brian breaks in. Beverly’s hand tightens on the bag of chocolate, mostly melted now, and hopes for anything but worst. It’s useless, of course, and at her silence, Brian continues with, “He’s the main suspect now."

Beverly’s mind goes blank with shock. For a moment, she sits silent on the hotel bed, completely still, trying to process the news. And then she says, “What?"

"It lines up," Jimmy says. “He had access to all the crime scenes, he was in the perfect position to mimic all the murders."

"Will isn't a killer," Beverly snaps, pushing to her feet and starting to pace.

"Jack has evidence from Dr. Lecter," Brian offers.

Beverly makes a scornful noise. “He could have evidence from the fucking pope and I still wouldn't believe him. There’s no way Will’s the copycat."

"Beverly," Jimmy says, an attempt to placate her. “He’s unstable, you know that. Lecter says he’s been suffering from a dissociative identity disorder. He thinks Graham got too close to Hobbs, and it screwed him over."

"That doesn't make him the copycat." Beverly thinks if she hadn't grown up with a disproportionate amount of younger siblings, she’d be screaming by now - but as it is, she’s pretty good at reining her temper in. “Okay, okay - this is bullshit. Will isn't our killer."

"The evidence-" Brian starts, but Beverly cuts him off.

"I don’t give a shit what the evidence says, Brian. I am finishing this fucking jury crap, and then I'm coming back, and I will prove that Will Graham is not the copycat killer. And you two are helping me. Okay?"

They don’t reply until Beverly is on the brink of announcing that she’ll do it by herself if she has to, but then Jimmy says, “Of course we are," and Brian huffs his agreement.

"Good," Beverly says, slowing down her pacing. “Okay, good. Now just- don’t let Jack do anything stupid, yeah? I’ll be back in a few days, and then we’ll fix this mess."


End file.
